Truth or Dare
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Another bored day. But, that's no bored anymore when you play a game. Truth or dare!


**Hey everyone. This is my first story at this fandom. Also, I'm not too good with English. So, if there is any mistake grammer, I'm sorry.**

**Now, happy reading^^**

**Pandora Hearts **** Jun Mochizuki**

It's another bored day again. That's what the descendant of Jack Vessalius thinking about. Today, there was no job from Pandora Headquarter to kill Chain or other job. So, the group just stay remain at Rainsworth Mansion.

Although today was a nice day, but for the group, it still the same bored day.

"Haaahhhh...so bore..." grumbled Oz while standing at the terrace.

"AAARGGH! Is there something that we can do here? I'm so bore!" annoyed Alice.

"I have an idea. How about play 'lets shoot the stupid rabbit'," added the Raven's contractor after finished his smoking.

"What you say, seaweed-head!"

"Want me to reply again, stupid rabbit!" then the two start their fighting.

Oz just let a small smile while watching his servant and Alice fighting. Oz turned his gaze when he saw someone with silver hair and a puppet at his shoulder.

"Hey everyone... it's a good day, isn't it?" said Break with the usually smile at his face.

After gave his greetings, Break walked to the table where Sharon had her tea and seat across from his ojou-sama. Then, the room become quite again, except the two people that having their fighting.

"Is there any news from Pandora, Break?" ask Sharon.

"Nope. But, look like there something happen in here?" said Break while eat his cake.

"NOW YOU WILL DIE, YOU SEAWEED-HEAD!" suddenly Alice's loud sound make everyone at the room turned their attention at the female chains.

Then they saw Alice now with her scythe while Gilbert with his gun. But, before the two could spill out their own blood, Sharon had came with her favourite fan in her hand.

Alice and Gilbert that feeling something, turned their eyes to the side just to saw Sharon Rainsworth with a smile and her fan. And not long after that, the two had layed at the floor with swollen at their face.

"Look like now we have the peacefull day again," joked Break.

"A-Alice... G-Gil... you okay?" asked Oz.

"My my... look like you too hard to them, Milady."

PLAKK

Then following Alice and Gilbert, Break now laying at the floor with swollen that more bigger than the two.

"Oz... I'm so bore!" grumbled Alice that had woke up.

Not long after that, Gilbert and Break had awoken too.

"Then... how about we playing something, everyone?" asked Break to all of the group.

"What kind of game we gonna play, Break?" asked Oz that was so excited.

"How about Truth or Dare?"

"What is that 'Truth of Dare'? Can I eat it?" asked the Alice that didn't know except meat.

"Well... it's a game where you can dare a person to do something or to ask him or her to tell something truth that you asking," told Oz to Alice.

"Then what are we waiting for, lets we do it."

So then, now the group, Oz, Alice, Sharon, Break, and Gilbert, sat at the floor and make a circle. At the center of them, there was a bottle.

"My turn, first," said Alice then turned the bottle.

The bottle then start spinning. Everyone was tensed to wait the bottle stopped to who. Slowly the bottle's speed became slow and slow. Then the bottle stopped at...

"WHAT!"

"Yeah! Bingo!" said Alice so happy because the bottle had stopped at her 'enemy'.

"Now, truth or dare, seaweed-head," asked Alice with a smirk at her face.

"Shut up, you stupid rabbit! Fine, dare!"

Alice then looked at her surronding. She looking for something that could made the dare very great and difficult for the Raven's contractor.

Her indigo eyes stopped at the fruit's basket. She then took an apple from the basket, then place the apple at Oz's head.

"Shoot that with your gun."

"EH?" everyone so shocked when heard Alice's dare, except Oz that looks so excited and didn't mind at all.

"W-what do you mean, stupid rabbit?"

"Alice-san, maybe that is too dangerous for Oz-sama," worried Sharon.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama. I'm sure Oz-kun will okay. Beside, I'm sure Gilbert-kun can do it," added Break that didn't care what would happen to Oz.

"But..."

"Come on, Gil. I'm sure you can do it."

"B-but... w-what if I failed, Oz?" said Gilbert that his face had turned to white.

"Don't worry. Maybe I'm just become a ghost that will follow you forever," replied Oz with his usually face.

Everyone just sweetdropped upon hearing Oz statment.

"Hurry up, seaweed-head. Or, I will do it myself," said Alice became impatient.

Gilbert sigh for a moment before pull out his gun. He then aim to the target above Oz's head. Gilbert first hesitated to shoot, but when saw Oz excited face, he then tried to calm.

Then in a second...

DORR

Everyone looked at Oz to saw him not injured. And the apple had went to piece.

"That's great, Gil."

"Not problem."

"Hmph... that's impressed enough," said Alice then sat back beside Oz.

"Now... it's your turn, Gilbert-kun," said Break.

Before Gilbert could turn the bottle, suddenly the door opened. Two people came in that none other than Oscar and Ada Vessalius.

"Hey, what happen?" asked Oscar looking around the room.

"Onii-chan... are you okay?" said Ada to saw her brother okay.

When there was no people except Oz's group, Oscar gazed to Break.

"What happen here, Xerxes?"

"Nope at all. We just play the truth or dare, then..." said Break pointing at the shot at pieces apple. "Someone shoot the apple that placed at Oz-kun head."

"WHAT? WHO DO IT?" Alice then pointed at Gilbert. But, Gilbert pointed at Alice.

"He do that," said Alice.

"She dare me to do that," said Gilbert didn't willing to lose.

"What, seaweed-head!" before Alice could kick Gilbert, Oz had hold her from behind.

"Stop it, Alice."

Suddenly, two trays with some glass that had filled with red water's was brought by two maid. Oz that suspicious about the drinking then asked his uncle.

"U-uncle Oscar... don't tell me t-this is..."

"Don't worry about it."

Gilbert, Break, and Sharon then joined Oz, Oscar, Alice, and Ada. Each one took one glass. Then...

"That's right. How about we play dare who can drink without drunk?" said Break taking one glass.

"Fine, I'm accept your challenge, clown."

"How about you, Ada?" asked Oz to his sister.

"Hmm... I'm not join. Because I'm not 20 years old yet," said Ada.

Everyone, except Ada, then...

"CHEERSS."

The second dare finally start and without the winner because now the alcohol so strong.

**So that's the end. The last part was from Pandora Hearts Episode 20 where Oscar said that just juice ****which in fact was wine.**

**Also, from what I'm read, Ada's age is 18 years. So, she's not yet old enough to drinking like Oz co.**

**Last word, please review.**


End file.
